Divine Romance
by lilghost
Summary: Amiboshi becomes Kaika when he's 15. When he turns 17, his parents force him to marry. While befriending his wife, events take place that cause him to become Amiboshi once more and seek out the Suzaku 7's help. Rated for VERY slight twincest (not noticeab


O.V.A ½  
  
"How.how could.I can't believe that you would dare.I've never even met her before!" Kaika yelled at his parents. He had never yelled at them like that before.  
"Please calm down, Kaika" his mother said to him in an almost condescending tone.  
"I will not calm down! How could you come to me and tell me that I am to married to a girl I've never even seen before in two weeks!?!"  
"Kaika, it is our decision." His father said sternly. "As your parents, we have the right to choose a suitable woman for you!"  
"Well you could have consulted me when you were planning my life, thank you!"  
"It's not like that, Kaika."  
"Then explain it to me. Explain to me how you weren't planning the rest of my life when you decided that I would marry Miss.Miss.Oh, who cares who she is! How could you do this to me! Your awful, awful."  
"Kaika! You will be married in two weeks! That is final! And for the awful things you have said, you can go to bed without supper." His father punished him weakly.  
"FINE! I'M NOT HUNGRY, ANYWAYS!!" and with that, Kaika marched himself to his room.  
"Dear, do you think we're doing the right thing?" his mother asked his father.  
"Of course. As his parents, we know what's best."  
"But he's so upset."  
"Of course. I was upset too." He side glanced at Kaika's mother. "But look now. I'm happy!" he smiled. She took his arm.  
"I hope we're right. For his sake."  
  
"You are now man and wife." The crowd cheered as Kaika lifted her veil curiously. She shyly lifted her eyes to his. Ocean blue met tarnished gold. Her dark caramel colored hair braided and looped upon itself, then looped upon itself, then looped upon itself. Her bangs framed her face, first reaching only her eyebrows, then just past, and so on until gradually hitting her ears on either side. It created a nice effect. He bent down and pecked her lips gently, a strangers wedding kiss. Another cheer went through the crowd, and the real fun began. Within moments, everyone whom had been sitting watching the ceremony was suddenly engrossed in something else. Some were dancing to a jaunty song, some were eating, still others were talking and laughing and enjoying themselves. Kaika was miserable. Not only for himself, but the young woman next to him. She was scarcely a day over 16, and he now held in his hands both the key to her happiness, and the key to sadness and captivity. If he ended up disliking her, he could divorce her, or take another wife. If he divorced her, she would probably never have another chance at having a family, and if she disliked him, it didn't matter. She could take one husband only, and had to be happy or suffer quietly. This was her only chance. His heart ached for her.  
  
He took her to their empty home. It seemed so big. It was nowhere near either's parents, and he didn't think it was a bad thing, either. They both changed into everyday clothing, and she put her hair down. It fell almost to her feet. Kaika could not help but notice that she was rather good looking. He turned away from her so he couldn't see her anymore, worried about her wanting a normal wedding night. Even being a man, he didn't think he could bear to share his bed with a stranger. He supposed that made him different from most men.  
  
Mi-Lang (Miran) studied her new husband critically. He had a medium build, olive blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He had a good complexion, from this distance he didn't seem to have any pustules. 'Thank Byakko!' she thought to herself. Her father had her lined up to marry someone else, a fat man with a horrible complexion and greasy hair whom liked to beat her in the time her father had stayed with him. She hoped that, even though he was socially below her, that this Kaika person would be better than that. Her new husband seemed gentle and kind, but she had yet to see him when she turned down the choice to share his bed. She knew that a man could get hostile if refused, so she feared she had no choice. He turned so his back was to her, and she did too, so neither was facing the other.  
"So." his gentle, almost sing-song voice reached her ears. She had a strong feeling her new husband was a musician.  
"So." she answered.  
"What. what do you think of the house?" he asked.  
"It's. it's quite nice." She stuttered. Kaika sighed.  
"Look, I know you're probably hoping to have a normal wedding night, and. and everything you're entitled to on a wedding night. I. I personally don't think it's right to bed a stranger, but if you really want to."  
"Not at all!" she answered quickly, her eyes flashing. "I mean. it doesn't matter to me either way." She returned to her demure, quiet, married woman façade.  
"Then. then we can skip it?"  
"Yes."  
"Good" he sighed in relief. She found it funny that he had been as scared as her. She had naturally thought that he would want to. but to think that he had been worried! She chuckled. "What?"  
"It's. it's just. I thought that. you would." she burst out laughing, holding her stomach. He understood what she was trying to get across.  
"You thought that I. but I thought that you." he quickly found the humor in the situation, and began laughing also. They laughed not only at the funny side, but in relief that they were on the same page. They fell against each other back to back and laughed until they cried. When they were done, they sat on the floor that way for a moment until they caught their breath.  
"Do you want some tea?" Milang asked Kaika afterwards.  
"That would be lovely, thank you." she got up and made her way to the kitchen. He smiled, feeling like they would become friends. He hoped that that friendship would become more, and they could live in the village in peace. Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way you plan.  
  
Two months later, Kaika came in from visiting his parents. His mother was sick, so he had been visiting often to help out. Milang's sister was to be visiting her. Kaika knew her sister, he had known her since he could remember. He had realized a little while before that he had also known Milang, but she had gone away. Well, when he walked in, Milang was sitting on the floor, holding her braid. But it wasn't attached to the rest of her hair. Her hair barely brushed her shoulders, and there was a cut across her cheek. She looked shaken.  
"Mi. Mia!" Kaika said her nickname, running and skidding on his knees to her to see if she was alright. "What happened?" she looked up at him sullenly.  
"Tilang didn't get here. Some men in armour. were looking for you. and when I told them I didn't know where you were. they tried to. but I fought back. and a man with yellow hair. they left a while ago." While she spoke, he bandaged her face. He fingered her hair.  
"It's all gone."  
"Ye. yeah." He pulled her into his arms for the first time since they had met. She cried out all her fright into Kaika's vest, and he rocked her for sometime, singing his special lullaby. When he reached the end, a searing pain went through his head, and he seemed to know not only where the armies were from, but also who the blonde man was. He also somehow knew that both meant bad news.  
"I'm not going to leave you alone again, okay?" she looked up at him with watery eyes. "It's not safe. If the soldiers come around again, well, we don't know what they might try to do to you."  
"But. but Kaika, you could hardly protect yourself, let alone me too."  
"You'd be surprised." He let her go. He then wiped her tears. "Alright?"  
"Okay." She got off the floor. "Do you want some tea?" Kaika jumped up.  
"I'll make it." He walked towards the kitchen, hoping that some tea would help clear his aching head.  
"Kaika?" she said quietly, not calling him, but more asking for him. He started. His name sounded so foreign, like it wasn't his.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you." she said even quieter. " For. you know. my face."  
"What are friends for?" he could feel her warm smile and her happiness all the way into the kitchen.  
  
"Chiriko!" the priestess called out as he fell into the raging canal. The cold water was an awful shock against his warm skin. His lungs quickly depleted their air supply, but he refused to go up towards the surface. He deserved this. Soon, however, instinct kicked in, and he began kicking for the surface. He was almost there when a water monster wrapped its feelers around his waist! It said his name, and he knew it was going to eat him! He began hitting and kicking and punching and screaming and pinching and trying to get free and.  
"Kaika! Kaika, please wake up!" Kaika drifted out of the horrible nightmare to find that the water monster was actually his wife, whom was holding on for dear life and sobbing into his chest. He didn't know if it was from pain or the fear that she had married a madman. He saw that he had hit her face so hard trying to get free that he had reopened the cut. And a big bruise was forming on her shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry." he said, still groggy. She looked up at him. "I thought you were. but your not." He got up and re-bandaged her face. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She was still crying. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you that badly?"  
"N. no. You were so upset." she looked away from him. "It seemed so awful."  
"You care about me that much?"  
"I care about everyone that much."  
"Oh. I thought. just maybe."  
"That I loved you? Kaika, I've known you for two months. I found out that I was to marry you the day before the ceremony. Of course I care for you, I wouldn't even sleep in.I know that there's something there. but. but I. to call that love." she shook her head, her voice sounding quick and nervous. "Don't get me wrong! I really do feel something for you, but it's more along the lines of."  
"Friendship." He finished for her, smiling. The both looked at each other with embarrassed, nervous eyes. She nodded. "I'm glad. We're on the same page." She opened her mouth to say something when he heard horses outside the house. It was much too late for it to be a visitor. He launched himself off the bed and looked out the window.  
"What's going on?" she asked, more than a touch of anxiousness in her voice. He threw a dress at her while pulling on a shirt.  
"Put some clothes on." He stuffed extra clothes for both in a bag. "Go get some food together, and to things of water. Hurry!" she ran for the door while pulling on the clothing. There was a knock at the door when she returned. They stuffed the things into the bag, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He also grabbed his flute, though he didn't know exactly what good it would do. The door came bursting down, and soldiers poured into their entryway. They wore all black, but somehow he knew that they were from Kutou. He put her behind him, and told her to cover her ears. He lifted the flute to his lips, and played an awful, screeching song. At the end, he opened his eyes and the whispered word, 'Burst', came from his lips. The men screamed as their hearts and minds burst into a thousand pieces. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the door.  
"Good god Byakko, Kaika, what did you do?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?! Kaika? KAIKA!?!"  
"I'M NOT KAIKA!" he screamed suddenly. She stopped behind him.  
"But. then who are you?"  
"I don't know anymore." They heard the slight chink of armor, and in front of them was a blonde man, "but I think he might."  
"I have finally found you, Amiboshi of the seiryuu seven." The man that Kaika remembered as Nakago said in a deep, bored voice. Not only did he remember this man, but for some reason, the name Amiboshi made more sense to him than Kaika. "Ah, I see that you have found yourself a woman." He snapped his fingers, and Milang was pulled from Amiboshi savagely, pulled halfway up a horse, and a sword was placed to her neck. "This time, Lady Milang, you will not duck the sword." He gave the motion to slit her throat, but something came flying out of nowhere, kicked the man off the horse, and caught Milang.  
"She didn't duck it this time, Nakago, she dodged it." Tamahome said whilst holding her still. He threw her to Amiboshi, whom caught her. "Here. I think this belongs to you." she was unconscious.  
"Hurry, Kaika, get into the hat!" a voice said from behind him. It was Chichiri! "You don't remember us, but we remember you, ya know! Hurry! There's not much time!" still holding Milang, he jumped for the hat, feeling it was safe. They disappeared, and came out in a palace. In the Emperor's drawing room.  
"Ah, Amiboshi, I see you and your, ah, friend have arrived safely." Hotohori smiled at him. "The worst is over. You should get some rest, do you need one room or two?"  
"Could I. maybe. just. one room with two beds?"  
"Unfortunately, this cannot be done. Our beds are too big to move."  
"Then one room will be fine."  
"What is this girl's relation to you?"  
"She is my wife."  
"Your wife!" Hotohori looked happy. "Why did you not tell us sooner? This is reason for celebration! Our little Amiboshi has been married! Congratulations!"  
"It's nothing to congratulate."  
"You do not like her?"  
"I don't know her!"  
"Ahhh, I see. An arranged marriage. How long did you know beforehand?"  
"Two weeks."  
"And her?"  
"One day." Hotohori looked shocked. Then he smiled. "Judging by the way you hold her, she has grown on you." Amiboshi blushed Suzaku crimson "Perhaps you are a Suzaku warrior after all!"  
  
Amiboshi laid Milang down on the bed, took a pillow, and threw it on the floor. Just as he went to lay down, a voice touched his ears.  
"You mustn't sleep down there, Kaika. Take the bed. I do not mind taking the floor." He looked up and found golden orbs staring into his lapis lazuli.  
"I will not allow a young lady such as yourself to sleep on the floor." Her eyes looked. scared. He had never seen her scared before. Frightened, shaken, but never downright scared. He got up on his knees and put his elbows on the bed so he was eye to eye with her. "What's wrong, Mia?"  
"Where are we, Kaika?"  
"Konan."  
"How can you be so calm?"  
"I know we're safe."  
"How can you know that?"  
"I've been here before."  
"When?"  
"Does it matter?"  
"How come you answered my question with another question?"  
"Because you ask so very many questions. It was bound to happen sooner or later." He put his forehead to hers. She flinched away from him and turned towards the wall. "I take it you're angry with me." "What is your real name?"  
"Amiboshi. Well, that's what you can call me."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Kutou."  
"How did you get to Sairo?"  
"I took the forgetfulness leaves and became Kaika."  
"Why.?"  
"My life was horrible. My brother. oh Seiryuu, I've got to find out about my brother!!" he turned away and began to flee the room. He stopped suddenly and turned back to her. "Will you be alright on your own? I promise I'll be right back" she nodded, and he left.  
Tamahome was the person Amiboshi sought out. He knew Tamahome was trustworthy.  
"Tamahome? Do you have news of my brother?" Tamahome's already long face fell. "Well? Is he still in Kutou?"  
"Amiboshi, I want you to sit down." Amiboshi did as directed. "Your brother is. dead." Tamahome relayed the story to him. Amiboshi looked like someone had just shot him through the heart. Tamahome moved to embrace the young man, but he got up and fled the room. He sprinted down the corridors, eyes shut, tears flowing, not quite sure where he was going. Eventually, Amiboshi found himself at his room. Milang was brushing her hair out. Amiboshi slowly went to her, and stopped her hands.  
"Mia." The desperation in his voice stopped her heart. "Mia. I. please. come to me..."  
"Kai." he placed a finger over her lips.  
"Amiboshi." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going. I can't." silent tears began to leak out of his eyes, and turned into a steady stream. "I need you. as a friend. just. hold me, Mia." he fell to his knees beside her chair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Putting his arms around her waist, he buried his face in the side of her neck and sobbed.  
"Shh." she murmured, caressing his hair, " shh, Amiboshi." he wept until he couldn't anymore, and she held him that way for as long as he needed, even once the tears stopped flowing. He slowly pulled away.  
"Th. thank you, my wife. My heart" He tried the nickname on for size, the one his father had always called his mother. It felt. right.  
"Y. your heart?"  
"I only. wanted to say it. my father called my mother that for as long as I can remember. or at least. as long as I'm told I remember." she caressed his cheek.  
"Are you alright now, Amiboshi?" he shrugged. "What was wrong?"  
"My. my twin. he's dead."  
"Your twin?" he told her his life story, everything he now remembered. She laid him down on the bed afterwards, pulled him into her arms so his head was on her chest, and stroked his hair. The last thing he thought was that this is what it must be like to be with someone you love. To have the person you love there with you through it all, to cry with you, laugh with you, share your pain and anger, and hold you at the end of the day and tell you that they're proud of you, even if you failed, that you did alright. To comfort your tortured soul after you've lost something dear. 'Yes' he thought to himself as he drifted off, 'This must be what it's like to be in love.'  
  
He awoke the next morning to realize that a huge aching hole was all that was left of his heart. Tamahome's words had ripped it out.  
"Shun." he murmured to the ceiling. It didn't answer back. It just continued staring at him. He knew it would. Ceilings couldn't talk. Reviewing the events of the night before, he felt ashamed. He should have been strong. What would Suboshi have thought, had he seen his older brother in such a state? He would have 'Che' 'd, and looked away. But. Amiboshi couldn't. the pain. his thoughts were so scattered he barely noticed that he was laying on a young woman's bosom. It took him even longer to realize that it was Milang's. Her hand prevented him from moving. He snuggled into her lightly, sighing both in happiness and in pain. There was a knock at the door, and Amiboshi jumped three feet in the air, like a little boy whom had his hand in the cookie jar when he realized his mother was right behind him. He sheepishly answered the door. Tamahome stood before him, smiling secretly.  
"Your audience is requested before the Emperor one hour from now. He requests that you bring your. umm. bring the girl with you. Dress nicely." Before Amiboshi could open his mouth, Tamahome spun on his heel, and left. Amiboshi bewilderedly shut the door.  
"Kaika.?" Milang whispered groggily. He smiled at her.  
"Nothing. We have to meet the Emperor in an hour. And we have to dress nicely."  
"Kaik. I mean, Amiboshi, we haven't got any other clothes to dress nicely in." He smiled at her again, and threw open a closet. A wide array of both men's and women's clothing hung there, all the latest Konan fashion's. They dressed in silence, and waited in silence, neither wanting to speak of the night before. They then went to the Emperor in silence.  
  
"Amiboshi!" Hotohori greeted them warmly. "And. Young Mrs., I don't think anyone yet knows you're name."  
"You may call me Milang" she said quietly and politely, bowing as she spoke.  
"And Milang. Thank you for honoring my request for your presence." he trailed off as a young woman walked through the doorway. Miaka stood before them. "Miaka?" Hotohori asked, questioning if she was really there.  
"I felt that I was needed here, so I came." Tamahome ran and hugged her.  
"Miaka! It's really you!" she smiled and hugged him tightly in return. They started getting all gooshy over each other. (This story takes place after series, but before OVA)  
"This is perfect!" Hotohori announced. "We will not need to find another priestess. Now that Hokkan is hostile towards our nation, we need Suzaku again. We will set out for Hokkan to find the new Shinzaho in the morning." He nodded, signaling that the audience was over. Amiboshi cleared his throat, respectfully reminding the Emperor that he had forgotten to tell him the reason that he had been called to the Audience Room.  
"Oh yes, Amiboshi. We will be requiring your help on this particular trip. Hokkan has grown hostile to our nation. We are hoping that you would help to protect the priestess, as an honorary Celestial Warrior." Amiboshi nodded.  
"I'm happy to help, your majesty, but." he glanced at Milang. "What shall be done with my wife while I am away?"  
"Well, I'm going with you, naturally." She said to him.  
"No, you are not." Amiboshi hissed quietly, trying to make his voice sound stern, but only accomplishing a condescending tone.  
"Miss Milang, you can stay here in the palace. It really is alright, you know." Hotohori said to her.  
"Thank you, your majesty, but I want to be by my husband's side." She looked at said husband. "It is my right."  
"But your place is not in battle! This isn't a joyride! Didn't you hear? We're going into hostile territory! You don't understand how dangerous these expeditions are!"  
"All the more reason for me to go with you! I will be safe."  
"Mia, no! I don't know. what I would do if you were to get hurt!"  
"I'm going and you can't stop me!"  
"As your husband I order you to stay here!"  
"Kaik."  
"STOP IT!!" Hotohori yelled at them. "If it will stop the fighting, I order you to allow her to go!" They both left in a huff. Hotohori couldn't help but smile after them. What a wonderful couple they made!  
  
"Oh, Tasuki, you really are having an awful time, aren't you?" Milang asked the poor, hurling Tasuki. She had become a sort of 'nurse' to help Mitsukake. "Come now, lie down, that's it. I'll get you some elixir to settle your poor stomach." she toddled off, being thrown this way and that by the waves. Amiboshi watched her small form warmly as she helped Tasuki's stomach, relieved a man's sore legs, and decided she wanted to cook. He followed her to the kitchen. She was cutting and stirring and chopping and when he came up behind her, she almost chopped her own finger off in surprise. She ended up cutting it.  
"I'm sorry!" he said quickly, taking her finger. He inspected it closely, then looked up into her eyes. Because the galley was small, they were very close together. He wiped the blood off slowly with his sleeves, watching her eyes the whole time. He took her hand in both of his, and massaged the palm at the base of the fingers. "Does that feel better?" he asked quietly. The tension in the air made him whisper. It was as if everything on the ship was waiting for something to happen. She merely nodded. He swooped down slowly, aiming on claiming her lips. Just as their lips brushed together, the door opened. Tasuki stumbled in, Nuriko following, and Amiboshi jumped back like he had just touched a fire.  
"Pl. please help." Tasuki retched.  
"Oh no! Not on the food!" Milang called out desperately, directing him away. Amiboshi was facing the wall, a fist to his lips, when a strong hand clamped around his arm and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?!" Nuriko screamed at him on the deck.  
"I. I don't know what your talking about!"  
"Back there! Kissing her!"  
"He's married to the girl, Nuriko." Tamahome reminded the forgetful cross-dresser.  
"THAT'S TOTALLY BESIDES THE POINT! You can't just go kissing girls over the food that we will eat! Keep that to where it belongs, like the bedroom."  
"Or a closet." Tamahome added.  
"What?" Nuriko yelled at him, "You can't do it in a closet!"  
"Yes you can."  
"How do you know?" Tamahome whistled and turned and kicked at the ground. "Tamahome, your disgusting."  
"You. you two have it all wrong!" Amiboshi stuttered, "I wasn't. I don't."  
"Which closet, Tamahome?"  
"Uhhh." he blushed, "Your's?"  
"TAMAHOME!!!" Nuriko screamed as his battle cry.  
"I WAS JOKING!"  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
"We're forgetting why we're here, Nuriko."  
"True, true. We're here to give our little Amiboshi the ' birds and the bees' talk."  
"Umm, I taught my little brother the birds and the bees." He told them quietly. "I think I know how that goes."  
"Oh." Nuriko's face fell. "But. you don't seem to know what you're doing."  
"I'm not doing anything!"  
"That's not what just."  
"That doesn't mean anything! Aren't I allowed to kiss my wife if I damn well feel like it?! It doesn't mean anything!"  
"Amiboshi, we all know how much you care for her, but."  
"I never said I cared for her! She's my wife! If I get. needful from something that happens or I see, I'm very much allowed to call upon her to take care of it! My parents chose her! Not me! I couldn't ever love someone that everyone told me to! That's not love!"  
"A little kid like you has no idea what love is, Amiboshi!" Tamahome yelled at him.  
"I loved Suboshi with my whole heart!"  
"That's different from the love between a man and woman!"  
"It was exactly like." he covered his mouth as both Tamahome and Nuriko's mouths dropped.  
"I understand now." Tamahome said to him. (How many times have we all heard Tamahome say that line?) "You and Suboshi were. and you can't handle."  
"I DON'T LOVE HER!! I WILL NEVER LOVE HER!! I COULD NEVER LOVE HER!!" and with that, Amiboshi marched back to his room.  
  
He didn't know that a stunned Milang had been right around the corner,  
listening.  
  
"Good night, Mia." Amiboshi said to her warmly that night. She didn't even smile back. "Mia, what's wrong?" she looked up at him, sadly.  
"Amibo." the ship nearly capsizing cut her off. Again it happened. He grabbed something fast, but she was left to tumble about the cabin. He grabbed her collar, and they struggled up to deck. There was a huge storm.  
"What's the plan?" Amiboshi called to Tamahome. His voice was nearly lost on the wind.  
"I'm not sure yet!" He yelled back. A large wave hit the ship hard, and Milang went flying. She flew right over the side directly into the water.  
"MIA!" Amiboshi screamed. They all ran to the side. She was bobbing, barely staying afloat. "No. She can't swim." Amiboshi said softly. Everyone near him heard the murmur. He backed up, and tied a rope to his waist. He handed the other end to Nuriko. "Hold this." Amiboshi then sprinted towards the side and jumped in. Nuriko almost fell in, but Tasuki grabbed him, then Tamahome grabbed him. Nuriko watched over the side to see when to pull up the 'crazy youngin's'.  
  
The cold water was an awful shock against his warm skin. He shivered horribly, remembering the last time he had gone swimming. He ignored the fear, however, and the instant guilt that the water built up inside of him. He had to get to Milang. He found her about ten feet away, coughing and sputtering, and then she went under again. He grabbed her, and held her tight against him. He felt the rope around his waist start pulling, and he slowly came up, back over the side. Someone pulled Milang away from him, and another person covered him in a blanket. He heard words of praise and felt pats on the back and arms around his shoulders, and his body was warmed considerably. But the chill the thought of losing of Mia to the waters had caused his insides had not left yet. He fell to his knees, trembling despite the blanket and warm arms and even though somehow he had gotten below deck. In a few moments, the saltwater pouring down his cheeks was not entirely from his sopping, dripping hair. He felt weak from fright, and his insides churned. What if she wasn't alright? What if she had swallowed so much water that she would die? That she would never wake up? Tears streamed from his wide, shocked eyes. He closed them, and the sight of her beautiful body burning in a funeral pyre ran against his eyelids. A strangled moan of grief, pain, and absolute misery escaped his throat. He heard someone fall to their knees beside him, and felt arms encircle him. He sobbed into that person's chest, just wept wretchedly against that chest, not noticing whom it was, not caring, needing to cry out all this horror and desolation. "Shhh. hush, Amiboshi.Mitsukake is the best doctor, you know. If anyone can fix her, he can." Chichiri whispered to the young man sobbing in his chest. He knew what it was like to lose your most beloved ones to the rushing water. Mitsukake came into the room quietly. "Will she be alright, Mitsukake?" Amiboshi looked up despairingly, yet hopeful. It was a heart- wrenching sight. " She had a nasty gash to the head. I did all I could. It all depends on her now." Amiboshi's desperate sob told Mitsukake exactly what he thought of that diagnosis. He fell back into Chichiri's chest, sobbing. Mitsukake walked back to the room. Chiriko and Tamahome were watching over her. "I sure hope Mrs. Kaika makes it." Chiriko said very sincerely. "So do I." Tamahome said softly, ". for Amiboshi's sake." "Yes," Mitsukake replied, "That child could not take anymore loss ..or suffering. " they heard 'Land HO!' then, and Tamahome and Chiriko went on deck to see what was going on.  
  
"Is this an alright place to stay?" Amiboshi called out behind him. "It's perfect, you know!" Chichiri called back. They all stopped their horses and pitched tents on the frigid Hokkan soil. Milang disappeared, and did not come out for two hours. When she finally appeared, she wiped her brow and beckoned for Amiboshi to come see. He walked in, and the tent was clean, a bed was made, there was a cheery fire, and it was all very homelike. He gaped. It looked. like an actual home. Hardwood floor and everything. She stood before him, smiling cheerfully and quietly. "What do you think?" she said to him. "It's wonderful." He said. "AMIBOSHI!! WE NEED YOU!" Amiboshi heard his name being called, so he left. The smile left her face, and she collapsed to her knees, hugging herself. She was so weak. And so damn cold. She didn't know cold like this existed. They had gone to northern Hokkan, and camped in the snowy mountains. She was frozen to the bone. She shivered violently, her body's last ditch effort to warm itself. She only had her old clothes from Sairo and a cape that didn't help much. She thought she heard Amiboshi approaching, so she struggled to her feet and dropped her arms. She forced her body to stop shivering. "Hey, Milang, why don't you come eat something?" Tasuki asked as he entered the tent. His mouth dropped at the sight of it. And then at the sight of her. Her face was pale, and her lips were bluer than blue. Her golden eyes were glazed with a pained look. "Milang, are you feeling alright?" he asked her. "Fine. Just fine." She followed him outside. She sat, and ate, and made merry. Later, she and Amiboshi entered the tent together. He made ready for bed quietly. He turned to her, opening his mouth to say goodnight, but it was covered by her lips. She kissed him furiously, and pushed him down on the bed. He pushed her away, hard, when her hands went for his pants. "What the hell are you doing!" Amiboshi said to her, tremendously surprised, and not in a good way. "That's. that's what men look for. in a wife, isn't it? Hard working, loving, unafraid?" he shook his head at her. "No. a man looks for someone he can spend his life with. Someone to share everything with at the end of the day. Someone he can trust." She looked away from him. He pulled on her chin gently, making her look at him. He looked at her warmly. "What's this all about, anyways?" "Why did you save me?" his eyes went wide. "Why didn't you let me die? If I died, you could. you could marry someone you really love." "But I." "I know that. you don't love me. I heard you talking yesterday." his eyes went even wider. "Oh, Mia." he pulled her into his arms. "I really. didn't mean. it like that. I know what it sounded like! I was horrible! But I didn't know then. not until you almost drowned. well, I've known. since I don't know how long. but I didn't realize. I'm sorry." He looked at her. "I really, truly, love you." he bent down and kissed her. "Forever and ever." "Good." her eyes shut then. "Mia?" he shook her. She didn't stir. "MIA?" he screamed at her. Nothing. "MIA!!" he tore out of the tent. "MITSUKAKE!"  
  
"She's suffering from extreme exhaustion. That's all" "So she'll be alright?" "Yes." Mitsukake sighed a laugh. "You're sure?" "Yes." "Absolutely?" "Amiboshi, I'm already awake."  
  
"THE SHINZAHO IS OURS!" Tamahome screamed at Tomo, both playing tug of war with the Shinzaho. "IT'S OURS!"  
  
"IT'S OURS!" As Tomo opened his mouth to scream his retort, something went through his gut. He coughed, and died. Behind him stood. Suboshi. "Damn, that guy is annoying as hell." Milang looked from Amiboshi to Suboshi and back. Amiboshi's face revealed exactly how he was feeling to her, like usual. "I take it that's your brother?" she said quietly. Suboshi turned to run. "SHUN!!" he looked pained, " I REMEMBER!" Suboshi turned back around to see his sobbing brother. "You're alive." Amiboshi opened his arms to accept Suboshi, whom had begun crying too. After they embraced, Milang tugged on Amiboshi's jacket, announcing her presence. "Oh! Yes! Suboshi, I'd like you to meet my wife, Milang. Milang, this is the brother I've told you so much about." She held her hand out to him to shake, and he kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet a lady such as yourself, sister-in-law." Suboshi said, picking up quickly that she was from a high standing family. Milang turned to Amiboshi. "I like him!" Amiboshi laughed, truly happy again. "I don't mean to intrude." Chichiri said speculatively, "But we really should get going. We need the Sairo shinzaho and the Kutou shinzaho before we can summon Suzaku you know." They all nodded, and off they went.  
  
Sairo. Home of sun and sand and sun and funky hats and sun. Amiboshi and Milang took everyone to wait at their home. "I think we should seek out Tatara again." Mitsukake said. "I think Chiriko should stay here." Tasuki said. "I'm a Celestial warrior too, Tasuki. I'll just guard myself better this time." "I think we should search out my old master." "It's always about you!!" "Please stop fighting!" "SHUT UP, PRIESTESS OF SUZAKU! I SHOULD TAKE CARE OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" "DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU AGAIN!" "THAT WAS DUMB LUCK!" Amiboshi rolled his eyes at his brother and the Suzaku people fighting over their next move. He grabbed his Mia's hand, and pulled her into the bedroom. "Finally, away from all the noise." He said happily. She had already thrown open the closet and was choosing clothing to wear, jewelry to wear, hair combs, the works. "I know I seem materialistic, but dammit, I AM materialistic!" she told him. He laughed lightly. His life could not have been more perfect. He was traveling with the Suzaku Seven as a surrogate warrior, his brother was by his side, and he was dead in love with his wife. He knew something was going to go wrong. So he wanted to enjoy life while he could. With all these thoughts swirling through his head, he reached out and snatched Milang up. "Hello!" she said in surprise. "Mia." he said tenderly. "Dear, sweet Mia." he kissed her equally as tenderly. He reached out with his foot then, and booted shut the door.  
  
"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!" Tamahome wailed as they made their way back to Konan. They had lost the Sairo shinzaho, and they weren't going to Kutou until they recouped. Tamahome wailed and wailed and wailed until Miaka stuck a sock in his mouth, silencing him. They got to Konan 4 months after leaving Sairo (they liked to stop along the way). Hotohori wasn't very upset with them, more with Taiitsukun, whom had told him that they had them all. Milang had been sick lately, and Amiboshi was getting worried. She'd been so sick lately. But by the afternoon everyday, she seemed fine. She was rosy cheeked, and happy. They were. involved. one day, when Tasuki burst in and said: "get to the Suzaku shrine right away!" they ran whilst pulling on clothes. "Hurry!" Taiitsukun said as they entered hurriedly. "We haven't got much time! Now, set the Genbu shinzaho up like this, alright." "But we. haven't got any. other Shinzahos." Tamahome said sheepishly. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE HAVE THE MOST POWERFUL TYPE!" Taiitsukun screamed at him. "We have a Shinzaho created between the love of a mortal and a god." "Where?" Tasuki asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Taiitsukun suddenly pooped up besides Milang and gestured to her. "Here." "My wife is." Amiboshi started. "NOT HER, THE BABY SHE'S CARRYING!" Taiitsukun said. "So I'm a." Amiboshi started again pointing at himself. "NO!!" she screamed even louder. She then bowed towards Milang. "She is. The god. er. goddess Byakko." A very audible gasp rose from all listening. Amiboshi took a step away from her. "Are. are you sure I'm a." "There is no time for chitchat! HURRY!" Miaka led Milang very gingerly up to the pedestal, and said the proper enchantment. Blue and White light flew from Milang's stomach, and she almost collapsed into herself. Her hair flowed down her back, growing in an instant very long, and very white with the occasional black stripe. White light flowed with the red as Suzaku himself also appeared. "You have done well, Priestess." Milang said, standing next to Suzaku. "To summon both of us is a great feat." "For this." Suzaku finished, "you will all be allowed one wish each." He spoke alone with each person, until he got to Suboshi and Amiboshi. "Ah, the followers of Seiryuu." Neither looked up from their bowing position. They were both cringing, expecting to be punished for being present at this ceremony. "You, Amiboshi, have done well to protect the goddess Byakko throughout, and to protect my priestess. And Suboshi," Suzaku chuckled, "Time only knows that I could not grant your brother a wish without granting you one." "I don't want any children to have to go through what I went through." Suboshi said suddenly. This earned odd looks from everyone whom had heard, including Amiboshi. "Even your own brother did not expect you to make such a selfless wish." Suzaku's eyes were wide. "It is granted. And keep your eyes open for passing women. You may be surprised." Suzaku turned to Amiboshi, and smiled warmly. "And now, my son, it is your turn. What is your wish?" "To. to look upon my wife's face before she returns to heaven with you." a soft hand, a hand whose touch he knew, lifted his face, and he saw Mia's face, not changed from the kind face he had grown to love. "I will not be returning to heaven just yet." She placed his hand on her womb. "I have other business I must tend to first." She touched his face, "Besides, I couldn't dream of leaving you, love." He stood up at her direction, and took her into his arms as she fainted, and her hair, eyes, and body returned to their normal human state. "I. seem to remember someone praying fervently to be one of the Suzaku seven, however." Suzaku said to him. Amiboshi looked back up. Hard fingernails were placed against his forehead, and something changed suddenly. He looked at the character on his arm. It glowed red, not blue. "Seiryuu and I talked it over, and because your constellation is so close to the South, he agreed to let me have you, as long as I let him win at mah jong every once in a while." He turned to Suboshi, whom had opened his mouth to protest. "I got you to, so stop whining." His mouth shut, and his eyes got big. Suzaku stroked Milang's hair. "Be happy, little sister. Your place will remain." with that, Suzaku disappeared. Milang woke up. "Now that I'm a god and all, I can order you around, right?" she said to Amiboshi. He snorted. "Fat chance." He then placed a kiss on her lips. Hotohori cleared his throat. "Now that you and your brother are Suzaku warriors, the crown can offer your family a home in the capitol, if you'd like, Amiboshi." Amiboshi nodded, and looked at Milang. Her eyes went wide, and she felt her stomach. "They both agree!" she said happily. "Both?" "Our twin sons." His eyes went wider. "Well, if our twin sons agree, then it must be done, Hotohori" And with that, Amiboshi kissed her lips. 


End file.
